Lost in the Song
by NewVoice
Summary: 5 song drabbles from the Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus Series. Includes: Sally/Posiden, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/Thailia, Travis/Kaitie, and Piper/Jason.


**A/N I wanted to write something since i've been really bad lately and have not posted anything. So as a challenge to myself i took 5 songs that i could get some inspiration from and tried to write a drabble in the time it took me to listen to it. There not the best things i've ever written but i think their all pretty decent. Each is inspired by the title cong, weather it be directly from lyrics to the song or just the title of the song.**

**

* * *

****Percy Jackson and The Olympians/ Hero's of Olympus Drabbles**

**Never Grow Up **

A tear of pure joy ran down Sally Jackson's cheek as she held her new beautiful baby boy. He was perfection. A little tuff of black hair on his head and gorgeous green eyes.

"My little hero, Perseus." She whispered to her baby. Around her the hospital was busy. This was the first moment that she had alone with her son since he had been born a few days prior.

"A suitable name." She heard a male voice say from behind her. She turned at saw Posiden standing in the doorway.

"I thought so. One of the few hero's who had a happy ending."

"Maybe it will bring him luck." Posiden said, walking over to the mother of his newest son. "He will definitely have a tough life ahead of him." He smiled sadly down at the happy baby. Little Percy let out a giggle.

"If only he could stay like this forever." Sally said wistfully. "Never growing up. Never having to face any destiny or prophecy." Another tear ran down Sally's cheek and Posiden wiped it away.

"He'll be fine Sally. One of the greatest hero's of his age." Posiden assured the new mother. "Thousands of years from now they'll be telling stories of Perseus Jackson, and all the triumphs he's sure to complete."

Both parent's smiled proudly down at their little boy as Percy gave another little giggle.

**Last Kiss**

17-year-old Percy Jackson stood on the edges of the lake, looking sadly down towards the water. He'd never wished her could drown, but at that moment he would have given anything to be able to end his misery.

The camp had just finished a shroud burning ceremony. Not for just any shroud. A child of Athena's. Annabeth. She had been run through by a dracaenae while on a scouting mission. With one swipe on a sword Annabeth had left her life, and Percy behind.

Percy sighed and sat down in the sand, thinking about the last few moments he saw his girlfriend. Their last kiss.

_"Stop worrying Percy." Annabeth laughed. "Its a simple scouting. I've done hundreds. Ill be back by tomorrow night."_

_"I wish i could go with you." Percy whispered, holding her close. "I feel like i should be protecting you from something."_

_"Your just paranoid." Annabeth laughed again, kissing Percy lightly on the lips. "By tomorrow we'll be laughing about how you were worried for nothing." Just then they heard a honk from the main road. The couple turned to see Argus at the wheel of the van, waiting to drive Annabeth to the train station. "I have to go. Love you. See you soon Seaweed Brain." Annabeth turned to leave but Percy caught her and pulled her back for one last hug._

_"I love you too. Come back safe and whole wise girl." He said before giving her one last kiss._

Percy couldn't help himself. He started crying at the memory. He had lost his girlfriend, his best friend, his strategist, his quest partner, his everything.

All he had was the memory of their last kiss.

**Back To December **

Thalia hated herself for thinking it. She felt like a traitor to Lady Artemis. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but think about how life would have turned out if she hadn't become a Hunter. What made this even worse is that Thailia had only started to think about the possibilities when she met Leo Valdez.

Over and over in her head she thought about if she hadn't sworn service to Artemis last December. How it all could have turned out.

"Can't think about it." Thalia told herself firmly through clenched teeth. She was sitting in Cabin One at camp staring at a vase of white roses like they were hellhounds. She had come back from the archery range earlier and had seen them there, a short and sweet card attached.

_Jason said you liked white roses. I figured they could bring some life to your cabin -Leo_

To Thalia those roses symbolized everything she was fighting against.

"Boys." Thalia uttered, as if it were a curse word. A knock came at the door, breaking her out of her less than peaceful thoughts. She got up from the bunk she was sitting at and went to open the door. When she swung the door open she saw none other than Leo standing there, a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, uh, hi Thalia. Did you like the roses? Was it too much? I just thought maybe..." Leo rambled on. Thalia's heart clenched as she looked at the nervous boy. She felt like a cruel child of Aphrodite for what she was about to do.

"Yes Leo, it was too much." Thalia cut off his ramblings. "Way too much. Even you standing there is too much. I don't know what your looking for leo but I don't want anything, ANYTHING, to do with you. So please, just leave me alone form now on." Thalia watched as the look on Leo's face went from nervous, to sad, to broken, to neutral. The last one made her want to reach out and hug him.

"Alright. No problem. See you later Lieutenant Grace." Without another word Leo turned and walked away. Thailia watched him, full of sadness.

But afte rall, she couldn't go back to December and change anything.

**Story of Us**

Kaitie sat at the Demeter table, strangely separate from all of her half siblings. They had the sensitivity to leave her alone, knowing it was going to be a while until she was over Travis.

Their sudden and badly executed break-up had happened three days ago and Kaitie was still miserable. Travis refused to talk to her still and she had no idea why. He had suddenly decided that they shouldn't date anymore, dumped her like it was no big deal, and now looking angry every time Kaitie tried to even make eye-contact with him.

Sighing in defeat, Kaitie picked up her basically untouched meal and went to sacrifice it. she wasn't feeling all that hungry anyway. She approached the fire and did the usual sacrifice to her mother, but added another too.

_Aphrodite, Goddess of love, please accept my offering. Please help me either get over Travis Stoll or find out why he suddenly hates me_. Kaitie thought while scrappimg the remainder of her food into the fire.

As she turned around it seemed like Aphrodite a=had answered her prayers, seeing as Kaitie crashed right into Travis.

"Sorry about-Oh." Travis stopped his apology and looked right into Kaitie's eyes. "It's you." He started to walk away, but Kaitie grabbed hold of his arm.

"What's up with you Travis? Why do you suddenly hate me?" Kaitie asked, not caring if she sounded desperate and that they were attracting a crowd. Travis looked around, for once in his life obviously not wanting to be the center of attention.

"You know why Gardener." He sneered at her. Kaitie's heart broke even more at the cruel look in his eyes. Travis took her moment of weakness to break-free and storm away towards the Hermes cabin.

Kaitie didn't care if she was standing in the middle of a crowded pavilion, she started to cry. In her mind she had every right too. Her love story had somehow turned into a tragedy.

**Enchanted **

Piper couldn't help but smile as she snuggled closer into Jason's chest. Tonight had to be the single most wonderful night of her life, especially because it wasn't just some illusion by mist. He had picked her up from her cabin and had been able to borrow a Pegasus to fly them to a small, but nice, restaurant in New York. After eating they had taken a walk through central park, talking and holding hands the whole time. Now the couple was lying on the beach, looking up at the stars.

"I had an enchanting evening tonight Jason." Piper said, looking into the boys gorgeous blue eyes.

"I did too Piper." Jason smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not perfect though." Piper told him, inwardly smiling at the panicked look on his face.

"Was it the food at the restaurant? Or was the park to cold? I knew we should have done something else..." Jason stopped when he noticed Piper laughing. "What's so funny?"

"So far it's been great. There's just something missing though." Piper said, smirking slightly. She was really hoping that Jason would catch on.

"And your not gonna tell me it, are you?" Jason clarified. Piper confirmed his statement. "Okay give me a minute to think." Piper laughed again and cuddled back into Jason's chest as he thought. She couldn't believe how comfy he was, despite his hard and toned muscles. Piper was in heaven, except for one small thing.

"I think I did everything." Jason said, still thinking. "Picked you up, dinner, walking, stargazing. A hint?" He asked, looking down at the girl on his chest.

"It's a...pleasant activity." Piper said, enjoying how much more confused Jason looked. She could tell he was going over every possible date activity in his head, and almost burst out laughing when his face changed from confused to understanding.

"I think i figured it out." Jason said triumphantly. He sat up, keeping Piper against him but turning her slightly so she was sitting across his lap.

"Oh really? Well what do you-" Piper was cut off by Jason pressing his lips against hers. This is what she had been waiting for. What she had been wanting since the day she found out their relationship before had been a trick of the mist. Piper couldn't help but think that the memory of the kisses she had from the mist were no where close to what actually kissing Jason was like.

It was, in a word, enchanting. Just like this evening had been, just like Jason was.

* * *

**A/N So please review and tell me which was your favourite or least favourite. I might try to make one or too into a full on-shot. I dunno.**

**-Caitii  
**


End file.
